Hey There Marina
by Danimalz09
Summary: Marina is at Slateport City, doing her Pokemon Idol thing, Jimmy then arrived with an unexpected gift for her, with a guitar, what is he going to do? Questshipping


**NOTE:**** This song is called "Hey there Delilah" by Plain White Ts, but I changed the lyrics to Pokémon like, this is my first Questshipping so please, review. **

Jimmy arrived to Slateport City to meet up with Marina. "Jimmy, it's nice to see you again!" shouted Marina.

"Hey! So this is Hoenn huh, wow it's nice!" said Jimmy. "My, you look cute as always!" said Marina with a wink.

"H-hey, enough with the flirting, so how's living your life as a Pokémon Idol?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, I've been posted of advertising for the Poketech, wanna see the poster, you're the first one to see it!" replied Marina, as she showed the picture to Jimmy.

"Wow, pretty like always" he whispered. "Was that a compliment I hear?" said Marina.

"N-no, I mean yes, but not in a flirting way, b-but you know what I mean?!" shouted Jimmy as he was blushing.

"No need to worry Jimmy, you made my day today!" said Marina with a smile. "So, why did you bring the guitar with you, I never knew you could play music."

"Well, to be honest, I was going to sing this to you….to show how my feelings," said Jimmy with a blush on his face.

"REALLY?! When can I get to hear it" asked Marina as she was really excited.

"Comon, let's go the Pokémon Center and I'll start playing." Jimmy answered.

They both then reached there. "Well were here Marina," said Jimmy. The crowds then circling around them to hear him play the guitar.

"Haha, hi there folks, um, this song is for Marina, my friend" said Jimmy to the whole crowd.

"Wow Jimmy, you're a star, I believe in you honey!" said Marina with a smile.

"Uhh, yeah Marina, I can't wait for them to hear my music," said Jimmy sarcastically.

"Let's hear it from Jimmy, a trainer in Jhoto!" cheered Nurse Joy. "And a one, and a two, and a, HIT IT JIMMY!" shouted Marina.

"Well here goes!" murmured Jimmy.

He then started strumming, and started to open his mouth and sing:

Hey there Marina  
what's it like in Slateport City?

I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, today you are so pretty  
Yes you do  
Ho-Oh can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Marina  
Don't you worry about the regions  
Even if you are in Hoenn  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Marina  
I know times are getting rough  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday, we will then be back in Jhoto  
We got to try  
We got the time to get this right  
My word is good

Hey there Marina  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

You worth more than a thousand bills  
Your heart burns like a Cyndaquil  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Your face just makes me wanna smile  
Just like a dancing Totodile  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah you're my little chica

Just as cute as Chikorita

The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Marina  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years, we'll meet again then  
We'll all be training together, like we do  
We'll be together because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Marina here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Marina blushes at Jimmy, "Wow Jimmy….how…touching." said Marina, with tears of joy.

"Let's give it a round of applause for Jimmy!" shouted Nurse Joy, as they all cheered.

"Well Marina, did you like it?" said Jimmy. "I-I…I love it! Wow Jimmy, this is so unexpected from you ya know!" said Marina with a smile. They both walked out the Pokémon Center and realized that it was sunset. "Jimmy, thanks for coming here, I'll never forget about this, ever." She said

"Marina" said Jimmy. "I love you. Marina looked at Jimmy and smiled "I love you too Jimmy, you're the best!" "So what now, Jimmy" she asked. "Well, here's your last gift today," replied Jimmy.

He then came toward her and kiss. She kissed back, while a bunch of Beautifly, Butterfree, Yanma, and Mothim flying around them. "H-hey, you kissed me, that's so……" she stopped and smiles at him. Jimmy replies, "Happy Birthday Marina."

**Bam! Didn't see that coming huh? At least that day was Marina's birthday. Well that's my very first Questshipping, should I make more, I'm not sure, review me if I should.**


End file.
